Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 2. Previously on Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Mickey Mouse: Hi there, Everybody. How's your Jedi training? Dipper Pines: We're making good progress in our training. Mickey Mouse: That's good to hear. Listen, I've just the job for the both of you, Don't stop until the job's done, I'll be back soon. Mabel Pines: (noticed the spell book) Dipper, Look. Dipper Pines: That's Mickey's spell book, We shouldn't be messing with it. Mabel Pines: Aw, Come on, It's just a book, I only wanted to look at it. As Mabel opened the book, It caused everything in the House of Mouse into chaos. Dipper Pines: See, What'd I tell you!? Mabel Pines: It's all my fault, What're we gonna do now? Panic: Don't feel bad, Mabel. Maybe we can help. Pain: That's what friends are for. Pinocchio: Be careful, Jiminy. And Good luck. Jiminy Cricket: Thanks, Pinoke. I'll be back soon. Jake: You mates need any help? Dipper Pines: Do we ever, Jake. Bianca: Don't worry, Mabel. We'll do what we can to help you get the spell book back. Mortimer Mouse: Dipper, Mabel and the gang are on the move. Thunderclap: We're going after them. Bellwether: Count me in. Mortimer Mouse: Ha Cha Cha. Dipper and Mabel. Thunderclap: The Storm Provides! Arlo: (screams) Dipper, Mabel and their pals were captured. The episode begins with Dipper and Mabel surrounded by Mortimer Mouse and his company. Dipper Pines: You won't get away with this, Mortimer! Mortimer Mouse: Really, And you kids are gonna stop us!? Herbie: (beeps in anger) Bellwether: You guys got nowhere else to go now. Back at the House of Mouse, Marian was getting worried. Maid Marian: Dipper and Mabel's delay was never long before, I hope they're alright. Robin Hood: Don't worry, Marian. I'm certain they're alright. Soos, Gather Max, P.J. and Bobby and organize and search party and find Dipper, Mabel and their comrades. Soos Ramirez: You got it, Dude. Maid Marian: Be careful, And good luck. Max Goof: Don't worry, Marian. We got this. You guys ready? P.J.: Right behind ya, Max. Soos Ramirez: I hope Mickey can forgive us for this. So, They set off on a search party in Mickey's Car. Back with Dipper, Mabel and their friends, They begin to think of a plan to escape. Dipper Pines: Don't worry, Guys. I've got a plan. Jake: What is it? Dipper Pines: We'll just have to improvise. Dusty Crophopper: How? Dipper Pines: Trust me, I got this! Just as the Ptyrodyctals kept Dipper, Mabel and their friends hostage, Dipper signaled for Soos. Soos Ramirez: Dudes, I got something on the GPS. Max Goof: What's that? Bobby Zimmeruski: I think it could be Dipper and Mabel. Soos Ramirez: Let's hope we're not too late. Max Goof: Let's keep going! Just as the Ptyrodyctals kept Dipper, Mabel and their friends hostage, Soos, Max, Bobby and P.J. knocked them out cold with two frying pans, a shovel and a baseball bat. Soos Ramirez: Down you go, Hiya, Dudes. Dipper Pines: Soos, What're you guys doing here!? Max Goof: We're here to help you guys, Come on! Benny the Cab: Right behind ya. Dipper Pines: Now, Let's get the Spell Book back in the House of Mouse! Mabel Pines: Right behind ya, Dipper! Just as they were on their way back, Mickey's Car, Benny and Herbie were out of gas. Giselle: (beeps in shocked) Soos Ramirez: Not cool, Dudes. Benny the Cab: I can't go another inch. Jiminy Cricket: Oh dear, This does not look good. Mabel Pines: It's all my fault, I should've never opened the Spell Book in the first place. Dipper Pines: Don't worry, Mabel, We're gonna help you set things righ. Mickey's counting on us. Then, Butch, Ramsey and Nash came as they stopped and notice Dipper, Mabel and their friends. Butch: Hey, You kids need any help? Dipper Pines: Do we ever, We're trying to get back to the House of Mouse. Ramsey: That there's what we're headin', Dipper. Timon: That's great to hear, Ramsey. Think you guys could give us a lift? Nash: Sure, Timon. I wouldn't even mind pulling a bunch of cars either. Ramsey: Let's go! And so, Butch, Ramsey and Nash gave everyone a lift back the the House of Mouse. Later, They return to Zootopia as they met with the Cops of the ZPD. Chief Bogo: Took you long enough, How'd it go? Arlo: We got the Spell Book, But Mortimer and Bellwether are after us. Clawhauser: OMG, That does not sound good. Soos Ramirez: But hey, At least we're still in one piece. Right? Max Goof: We're gonna need help, Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo: Say no more, We'll give a hand on his. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Chief. So, Dipper and Mabel came with a plan to stop Mortimer and Bellwether. Later, Bellwether and Mortimer were on their own search for Dipper and Mabel. Mortimer Mouse: Where did you go, Twreps!? Chief Bogo: Freeze, Don't move! Bellwether: Oh, Mutton Chops! Nick Wilde: You two are going to do some hard time here. Mortimer Mouse: You can't arrest us! P.J.: Tell that to the judge! Soon, Mortimer and Bellwether are in prison. Benny the Cab: That'll teach them. Herbie: (beeps) Then, Dipper, Mabel and their friends continued their way to the House of Mouse. Dipper Pines: (spotted something in the sky) It's Thunderclap! Mabel Pines: Dang. Thunderclap: The Storm Provides! The chase is on while Butch, Ramsey and Nash gallops with the cars in full speed. Mabel Pines: MOVE! MOVE! Thunderclap: Come back here! Max Goof: Soos, Step on it! Soos Ramirez: I'm going as fast as I can, Dude! Then, A rock hits Thunderclap. Thunderclap: (turns around) HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH?!?! Ford Pines: Hey, Thunderclap! Stanley Pines: You mess with those kids, You mess with us! Thunderclap: Oh, Boy. And so, Stan and Ford used the force and sending Thunderclap and his gang away. Thunderclap: (yells like Goofy) At the House of Mouse, Everyone was relieved and happy to be back. Dusty Crophopper: We're back. Maid Marian: Thank goodness you're all safe, We were beginning to worry. Mickey Mouse: Just how did all of this mess happened? Dipper Pines: We can explain, Mickey. Mabel Pines: It's my fault about the book, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Don't feel bad, Mabel. (chuckles) I've the same mistake you've made too. Goofy: Glad you made it back, Max. Max Goof: Thanks, Dad. P.J.: Sorry for keeping you, Dad. Pete: Nevermind, P.J. We still got a mess to clean up. P.J.: Well, This is gonna be one big party to clean up. Max Goof: No worry, Guys. If Dipper and Mabel can set their minds on cleaning their acts, So can we. Max, Bobby and P.J.: Let's do this!!! Woo-hoo!!! Later, Mickey use his magic spell and everything in the House of Mouse is good as new. Mabel Pines: I'm glad things back to normal. Stanley Pines: Come on, You two rascals. We've got work to do. Dipper Pines: Right behind you, Grunkle Stan. Robin Hood: Good show, Dipper and Mable Pines. (winks) Dipper Pines: Thanks, Robin. (winks backs) The End Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225